Sailor Wing
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing Crossover Sailor Moon and the Senshi are sent to the future to try to change the horrible fates of the Gundam boys. Please Review.
1. Found Out

Pluto watched as all the Gundam Pilots slowly died their terrible deaths. They were not killed by OZ, but by a comrade. They had done so much for everyone and yet, they all died these terrible deaths. Being the Guardian of time she was not allowed to change destines, but that became harder and harder over time and she was having trouble deciding whether or not she should help.  
  
Soon she decided yes, to help, but she needed someone who could get through to them, not an adult, that was for sure. Because of their age they did not trust adults, they were the one's normally after to kill them, they were too often the enemy. She only knew one person, or five that could get through to them. The younger version of the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi at age 16. Usagi, she could get through even Heero, she knew she could.  
  
Sailor Wing  
  
Author's note: Yes this takes place during the Sailor Stars. I don't know why I picked them, I hate Sailor Moon's outfit, (those puffy sleeves drive me crazy) I know that all of us in the U.S. most likely haven't seen the Sailor Stars, so I'll try too keep it simple, I won't refer back to much in the Sailor Stars, exept that they did battle against Sailor Galaxia, I won't use details, though.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing, they belong to their rightful owners.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Found out.  
  
"Ahhh!" all the Sailor Senshi cried in unison, covering their faces with their arms as another sonicboom crashed into them. This foe apparently used sound to battle with against his enemy. All the Senshi were thrown backwards. They quickly got back up.  
  
"Face it! You're too slow to match the speed of sound!" The enemy yelled.  
  
"Well, light is even faster then sound," Jupiter cried, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The enemy was thrown back as he was hit with the full force of the attack.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Right, Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
"Nooo!" as he turned into moon dust.  
  
"All Right, that is another one down!" Mars said.  
  
Sailor Venus yawned, "Man, these late nights are starting to get to me." She looked at her watched, "12:03!!! Holy Cow! It's after midnight! And we have a math test tomorrow! I'm not ready! Maybe the teacher will give me a break, cause of these late nights"  
  
"Oh sure, what are you going to tell her, 'I'm, Ma'am, I can't take the test because I've been up late trying to save the world under the alias of Sailor Venus.'" Mercury asked, "I'm sure the teacher would understand."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhh, I slept in again!" Usagi ran out of the house screeming, "I'm late! I'm late! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"  
  
Luna runs after Usagi, "Usagi, you forgot your lunch!" but trips and Usagi takes off not knowing of her forgotten lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi stood in the hall holding two buckets of water and wearing a sign that said, 'I was late to class, I didn't do my homework and I feel asleep in class'. She spotted Makato going to get a drink of water from the water fountain. "Oh, hi Mako-chan!"  
  
The teacher comes out and tell's Usagi to stop disturbing the class, Usagi shamefully nods. The teacher then walks back into the classroom.  
  
"Hi Usagi." Makato whispers.  
  
"Hi. Mako-chan, I overslept and forgot my homework, and feel asleep in class, and" Makoto could tell that she was about to cry. "And I forgot my lunch! Waaaa!"  
  
"Usagi, you can eat some of my lunch if you want."  
  
This cheered Usagi up really quick , "Really?" Makato just nodded, "Thank you, this is so nice of you."  
  
The teacher comes back out to the hall, "Usagi!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was sitting in her science class, she was tired, that late night really made her tired.  
  
"Psst! Usagi, what's that on your head?" Her seat partner, Leda asked.  
  
Usagi took out a little mirror and looked at her head. She then noticed that her cresent moon was dimmily glowing on her forehead. Usagi ran down to the front of the room, and grabbed Makato, Minako, and Ami, and ran out the door.  
  
"Just where are you four going?" The teacher demanded.  
  
"Bathroom!" Usagi replied, and left the room.  
  
The four ran down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Usagi!" Makato yelled, "this had better be good."  
  
"Trust me it is!"  
  
In the bathroom Usagi explained that her crescent moon was glowing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl from the school newspaper was in the stall crying, she had just been dumped by her boyfriend. She cried silently, not wanting to be people to feel sorry for her. She then herd some people talking.  
  
"Yeah, It just appeared out of nowhere!"  
  
"You didn't summon the crystal's power, did you?"  
  
She recognized those voices as Usagi, and Minako's, from her English class.  
  
"You didn't wish to be Princess Serenity? Only a slight thought might tip the scale." she recognized this voice as Ami's the brilliant one of the class.  
  
"No, I was thinking about Mamoru, and Tuxedo Karmen."  
  
Ami and Usagi. What were they talking about? Who is Princess Serenity? What crystal?  
  
She loved secrets, maybe she could accidentally overhear. She stood on the toilet and looked over the sides.  
  
"That's not new." Makato said  
  
Suddenly, the creasant moon started to grow brighter. The girl instinctively grabbed the camera that always hung around her neck..She then turned off the flash, it was to bright to do any good, anyway. She then snapped a picture of Usagi's glowing forehead. They didn't hear the shot because it was a bran new model that made no sound, perfect for spying.  
  
"Wh-what's going on!?!" Usagi cried.  
  
Suddenly she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "I didn't tell it to transform me! Help me! I'm scared!"  
  
"This is very odd." Ami analyzed.  
  
"The crystal's never acted this way before, has it ?" Minako asked.  
  
Then she suddenly de-transformed.  
  
"I don't get it." Usagi said, "The Silver Crystal has never acted this way before." She looked at the crystal that hung down by her chest in the middle of the bow.  
  
"You had better go home sick." Makato advised, "We wouldn't want you to transform in front of people."  
  
"Then we had better go too." Ami said, "Our powers are too linked to the Imperium Silver Crystal. Not as much as Usagi's, but still enough to have our powers go crazy too, if the crystal should get worse."  
  
"Right." they said together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, the girl thought, I got some great pictures and just think how much I could sell these for, or get Usagi to do for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is the operation to take over the Imperial Silver Crystal coming along?" A man in a long black coat asked.  
  
"Very well." another man in a lab coat replied, "We may never get full control, it's putting up quite a fight, though I do believe we should have ninety-five percent control in just a few more weeks."  
  
"Excellent. Lord Kytite will be very pleased."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, that was one battle I would hate to go through again." Duo wiped sweat off his forehead. A person's face appeared on the screen of his Gundam.  
  
"You did very well, but now, your Gundam is in need of repair, and you are in need off a rest. Am I correct?" The woman asked.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I only wish to help."  
  
"Yeah, that's what everybody says, and then, they try to kill me."  
  
He got a good look at her, she had a dark-greenish color hair, she held a staff that resembled a key, and a sailor outfit (yes it's Sailor Pluto).  
  
"I understand why you do not trust me, but I have a place down on Earth, at 30 and 60 degrees (no these are not actual measurements ever used in Gundam, but, hey, who cares) it is in the forest. When you find it their will be enough supplies to fix-up you and your Gundam."  
  
"Who say's I'm going?"  
  
"Do you know a better place to get your Gundam fixed?" after he did not reply, she contiued, "There will only be you Gundam pilots until I come back."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pluto had to do some convincing to get the Gundam pilots to trust her enough to even go to the abandoned base. The hardest was Heero Yuy. He was the most stubborn person sh ever met. She wasn't even sure he would come.  
  
Now to get the senshi to come, she only hoped changing the pilots now, would spare them of their terrible fate.  
  
The end of Chap. One 


	2. First Sight Of The New World

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 2: The first sight of the new world  
  
Pluto, as Senstuna, walked over to Hikawa Shrine, she had called a meeting. When she got there the inner senshi were waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Senstuna!" Usagi called. She was greeted by all the girls.  
  
"I have called you here to ask a favor."  
  
"A favor?" Rei said.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm asking that you go to the future, with me, of course, and help change the terrible destines."  
  
"Sure! We'll save someone else's life; it's our duty as Sailor Senshi!" Usagi said.  
  
"I'm not done. These are sixteen year old boys-"  
  
"Even better!" Minako drooled.  
  
"I'm still not done. These boys are trained killers."  
  
"Yikes!" Minako cried, "I don't want to go out with a killer!"  
  
"You're not going out with them, and let me finish!"  
  
"Okay . . ."Minako agreed.  
  
"They are really bad with emotions and are as hard as rock." Senstuna looked around for interrupters; there were none so she went on. "If you can get them to soften up a bit, maybe they can change their destinany."  
  
"Why would we want to change the lives of killers?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because they are killing to help others. They are trying to help the people in their space colonies. With out these kids the colonies would be under the enemy's control, and who knows how many people would be killed?"  
  
"That's kinda like us. We have to kill some evil to save more, better people." Makato said.  
  
"I wanted you to come, so, will you? Come with me, to the future, I mean." Senstuna asked again.  
  
"How far into the future are we talking about?" Ami wondered.  
  
"About 3,000 years."  
  
"3,000 years! Don't you think that we might stand out? I mean I don't know what to expect in 3,000 years! Have there been any space alien invasions?" Minako asked.  
  
"No, of course not." Senstuna answered.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Aren't you worried about what is in the future?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, sure, but it's my duty as SAILOR MOON, to save people!" for some reason she said the words Sailor Moon really loud.  
  
"Ouch! You don't have to be so loud!" Rei yelled.  
  
"She does have a point." Makato said.  
  
"It's settled. We'll meet here at 12:00 mid night tomorrow." Senstuna then left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was walking home when. . .  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! Wait for me!" A girl was running to catch up with her. She knew that she had seen her somewhere before, if only she could remember where.  
  
"Hi! Usagi, I'm in you English class. My name's Sam. I work for the school news paper. You probably won't remember me because you normally are sleeping through English class."  
  
"Oh, Hi!"  
  
"Look, I think I found out why you are so tired."  
  
"Really!?!" Usagi was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, can we talk about this in private?"  
  
"Sure. Wanna go over there?" Usagi pointed to an alley.  
  
"Okay." Once they were in the alley. . .  
  
"Okay Usagi, I know who you are. Or rather, Sailor Moon."  
  
This was one of the scariest things ever, no one except enemies ever found out who she was, could Sam be an enemy? "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well, here's what I'm talking about." Out of her pocket she pulled out pictures. Some showed her transforming, other of her as Sailor Moon, and other sorts of pictures.  
  
"How, how did you find out?"  
  
"I was in the bathroom when you transformed. I bet you friends are the other Senshi s well aren't they?" She looked at her, Usagi was scared, "If you do as I say, your secret will be safe, but if not, I wonder how much a TV station will pay for these."  
  
"No, please. I'll do what you want. Just please don't tell my secret." Tears were forming in Usagi's eyes. "You know why we don't tell who we are, don't you? We don't tell to protect people, like you."  
  
"Sam was confused; Usagi was not done, "If the enemies knew that you knew our secret they could try to get it out of you. And then, they could have the upper hand on us. They could attack any time. I'll do as you say, just please, don't tell!" Then Usagi ran out of the alley, crying. Sam felt really bad, but she decided to use this knowledge to her advantage, not Usagi's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mamoru, Mamoru!" Mamouru ran to the door, who could be knocking on his door at 10 at night? He opened the door as a figure flung itself onto him. He recognized the person as Usagi. "Usako, what's wrong?"  
  
"She . . . she . . . found . . . Sailor Moon . . ." Usagi said between sobs. All of this made no sense to him, but he decided to calm her down before asking what was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo walked around the base, it was deserted. He was walking down a hall and saw that there were doors that had names on them. He recognized the other pilot's names, but the other five he had never heard before. The other names were: Usagi, Minako, Makato, Ami, and Rei.  
  
He looked into the rooms and noticed that his and the other pilots were plain, with just a bed, dresser, and a closet, the others, though, were decorated. One was red, the other blue, the third green, the fourth yellow, and the last looked as if it was for a little girl with bunnies all over the room.  
  
Just then he heard footsteps coming towards him. He instinctively turned around ready to fight if he had to. Then he recognized the figure.  
  
"Quatre, hey, you're here too! Did that weird lady tell you to come here too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me get this straight, the silver crystal went haywire, and you transformed and a girl took pictures of you transforming and will use them as blackmail if you don't do as she says."  
  
"Y. Sniff. .yes." Usagi said.  
  
"What I don't get is why the crystal went haywire."  
  
"I don't -sniff- know ether!" Usagi wined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's crazy!" Rei yelled, "If she knows that you're Sailor Moon, doesn't she know what you can do to her?"  
  
"I won't hurt her." Usagi said sternly.  
  
"Well, we have to do something!" Makato cried.  
  
"We could threaten her in our Sailor forms, and maybe she would be too scared to keep this up." Ami said.  
  
"It's worth a try." Minako said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam was getting ready for bed, she still felt a little guilty about blackmailing Usagi, but she wanted to use the sailors to get what she wanted, to get in to an American School to learn more about photography and writing. She herd footsteps and assumed it was her mom.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm going to bed..." when she turned around she saw four girls in Sailor out fits.  
  
"Leave Sailor Moon alone." Mars growled.  
  
"Why should I?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll be in serious pain." Jupiter answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm trembling. I know that you won't hurt me."  
  
"How do you know that?" Venus asked.  
  
"Because Usagi would never hurt any one, and since she's your leader, you have to follow her orders." Sam was not sure that this was true, she really did not expect that they would come after her. But she figured that if she remained strong, they would leave her alone. She hoped.  
  
"Well, she does have a point." Mercury said.  
  
"Mercury!" They all said together.  
  
"Sorry. . ."  
  
"Well, I bet I know who all of you are too." With this the sailor's looked shocked. "You see, I've been thinking, Usagi has four really close friends that she always hangs around, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makato. Right. Well, did you know that you all look a lot like them, now that I get a good look at you. I'll do the same to you as Usagi, come over here after school tomorrow."  
  
"Why should we?" Mars asked.  
  
"Do you want the world to know that Usagi is Sailor Moon? You must come now too." She looked at them, they were shocked. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"How can you do that!" Ami wondered. "What did she ever do to you."  
  
"Usagi's been crying all night. I hope you're happy." Jupiter told her.  
  
"Tomorrow." Venus said, "You'll regret that you were ever born."  
  
With that they left. Those words echoed in her head, I hope you're happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pain shot through Heero's head. Heero fell to his knees and he clutched his head. Blurry pictures flashed through his head.  
  
A crystal - a glowing crescent moon - a princess - a prince - a kingdom - a dark moon - ruins.  
  
His head stopped hurting and he stood up. He looked into the mirror. On top of his usual green shirt and biker shorts, he wore armor. The armor was transparent, but it was there. Also on his head was a blurry sign. He could not make it out. Slowly it faded away. He was in his room at the abandoned base, along with the other pilots.  
  
There was a knock on his door, "Hey, Heero, you okay?" It was Duo.  
  
"I'm fine." Heero was convinced that he dreamed it up, even if he never did dream too much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone here?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yep!" They said together.  
  
The girls were in their school uniforms. They had no luggage because Pluto told them it was already there.  
  
"Here we go." Pluto twirled her staff and cried, " Gate of time open to the time 3000 years from now." A clock formed in front of them. The hands spun, and then the clock opened like a door. The girls followed Pluto inside.  
  
Colors spun around them as they moved across time.  
  
"Remember, there is no more Crystal Tokyo, this is during a time when peace is only achieved through military power." Pluto said.  
  
"That's kinda scary." Minako said.  
  
"Well at lest we don't have to bow down before Usagi and say, 'Hail Queen Serenity, forever live Queen Serenity!'" Mars smirked.  
  
"Hey! I would make a great Queen, and you really don't want me to die, do you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, but don't you think after living over a thousand years you would actually want to stop being Queen and let Chibi-usa take over." Rei told her.  
  
"Here we are." Pluto said before Usagi could answer.  
  
They were in a forest. "We are only about thirty miles from the base." Pluto told them, "Remember to be on your guard, and do not turn your backs on them. They are dangerous."  
  
"Well, if they are thirty miles away, are we supposed to walk there?" Minako asked.  
  
"No you will not be walking. You will be riding." Pluto pointed to six horses on the right. "No cars or any thing else can make it through there. Pick your horse."  
  
They all ran over to a horse. Usagi and Rei were fighting over a tannish horse with a black mane and tail.  
  
"I got here first, Rei!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Did!"  
  
Pluto had de-transformed and walked over to the horse that they were fighting over and petted his nose. "Hey, you're popular, aren't you Killer?"  
  
The girls stopped fighting and looked over to Senstuna. "His name is Killer?" Rei asked. When Senstuna nodded, Usagi ran over to a black horse.  
  
"No fair Usagi!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Usagi, your horses name is Widow-maker." Senstuna told her. Usagi face faults and Rei doubles over laughing.  
  
"Great." Usagi mumbled and tried to hop onto her horse's back, without any luck. Rei started laughing some more at Usagi's struggle to get onto the horse.  
  
"If it's so funny, I'd like to see you try." Usagi had her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Fine." Rei nodded, "It can't be too hard." Rei put on foot into the saddle and tried to throw the other leg over, it did not work. It was Usagi's turn to laugh. The others were already on their horses. Senstuna and Makato, of corse had no trouble at all, being so tall and all. Ami had found a tree stump and was using it to climb onto her horse and Minako followed her. Usagi and Rei, were too busy fighting to realize the stump, and went on trying to get on the hard way.  
  
After they all were on their horses and taking off, they had found something else to complain about: how much their butts hurt. They were passing by a town and there were guards all around it. They followed Senstuna to the entrance gates.  
  
"Um, excuse me. We were wondering if we could pass through this town to get to this place we were hoping to have a picnic at." Senstuna had apparently thought about this before hand, "Through the town is the fastest way."  
  
"This town is under the restraint of OZ. Do you have proof that you are only passing through?" The guard asked.  
  
"Sure! Here is our picnic basket. . . ." She was looking all around her horse, but there was no picnic basket to be found.  
  
"Picnic Basket?" Usagi asked, "This wasn't it was it?" She held up a basket and tossed it over to Senstuna.  
  
"Yeah, that's it." Senstuna said and was opening the basket the show them that it was only food, saw only wrappers and crumb. "W-what happened to the food?!"  
  
"I got hungry." Usagi said with a pout.  
  
"USAGI!!! That was our lunch!!!" Rei yelled.  
  
"I couldn't help it! I was hungry!"  
  
"Well what about us?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's okay! I'll just cook some more food." Makato said.  
  
"Really?!" Usagi said with big eyes, "And a cake and muffins and cookies?"  
  
"Sure why not?" Makato said.  
  
"We can not let you pass." The guard said.  
  
"Why not?" Minako asked.  
  
"We showed you our proof." Ami said.  
  
"It was not good enough. I have strict orders not to let anyone through these gates." He said. "And if you don't get out of here I will make you regret it!" He lifted his gun up, and the soldier next to him did the same.  
  
"Hey get that gun away from us or else you'll regret it!" Usagi said.  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" The guard smirked. He put the gun next to Ami's head to show that he was not scared.  
  
"This!" A light shown from the middle of her ribbon. She had activated the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Don't do it!" Makato said. "It's not worth it!"  
  
"They'll find out who we are!" Minako said.  
  
"W-what is that!?" The guard asked. The bright light hit him and he and the soldier next to him were engulfed in the light. They were released from the light, unconscious.  
  
"Don't mess with my friends." Usagi said, "When they wake up they will be temporarily blinded. They deserved it."  
  
"Let's go around." Senstuna said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Crystal is no where to be found in this time anymore." a man in a lab coat said.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there! Track down the crystal's energy signal!" A man in a black coat said.  
  
"I have located it. It has somehow gone 3,000 years in to the future!" He replied to the man in the black coat. "Wh-what!? That is not possible!"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"There are two Imperial Silver Crystals in this time!"  
  
"But how can this be? Wait, there was a Silver Crystal in the past, there must be one in the future too. What will happen if both Crystal's powers were to meet? What will happen? We can only wait."  
  
The end of chapter2 Author's notes: Woah! Looooooong chapter! I promise that the other chapters won't be so long! Please review! I admit that I wrote this story a while ago. So I have a few more chapters already written, but the reviews will keep me writing. I can't put them all up at once, I have them on my laptop. So it will take me a while to transfer them to my regular computer so that I can post them. So the later chapters will be better. Still. . . reviews will make me put them up faster! Oh, and sorry for any name spelling mess ups. I can not spell at all. 


	3. The Senshi meet the Pilots

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Chapter 3 ~ The senshi meet the pilots  
  
"That guard was really rude." Makato said. "But still, Usagi, you should not have used the Silver Crystal."  
  
"Yeah, they could have found out who we are." Minako told her.  
  
"Well, actually, Minako," Ami analyzed, "They might already have found out who we are. If Sam did post those pictures and let our secret out then, they might know who we are, if they go back very far in their files."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, even if our secrets were found out, since we are 3,000 years from our time then, we could, at most, probably be legends." Ami told them.  
  
"Ami is right, but still, we don't want anyone to know that you have powers. If they do then they might just come after you." Senstuna said.  
  
"Oh," Usagi suddenly felt guilty she could have once again let all of their secrets loose, "sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened to the men at the front gate?" A general walked forward in front of his men at their control places. "Well, what happened?"  
  
"We do not know, sir." A soldier told him, "We can play back the tape."  
  
"Well, do so!"  
  
"Right." The soldier started pressing buttons and then on the giant computer screen in front of them, a video recording of Usagi's fight with the soldiers showed.  
  
"It seems as if it is a new enemy weapon." The general said to himself. "I want everyone to be on the look out for this girl, if you find her bring her in for questioning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Look!" Duo said as he walked out of the base, "There are people coming this way!"  
  
"Duo, Shut-up." Heero said, "We don't want to look like complete idiots because of you."  
  
"Is that lady the one that said to come here?" Quatre asked as he and Trowa walked out from inside of the base.  
  
Trowa shook his head 'no'.  
  
"All, women, all weaklings." Wufie said.  
  
They all stood outside of the abandoned base and stood there looking tuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, is that them?" Rei asked as she started to drool.  
  
"They are really good lookin'" Minako had stars in her eyes.  
  
"That one with the black hair reminds me of my last boyfriend." Makato had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, they are quite good looking." Ami said with a giant blush . "None of them even compare to MY Mamo-chan. Hmpf." Usagi crossed her arms.  
  
"Come on Usagi; don't even act like you're not interested." Rei said. "Besides, we are 3,000 years from our time; your 'Mamo-chan' is dead."  
  
"He is not!"  
  
"He is too! He lived for 1,000 years during the time of Crystal Tokyo! That was 2,000 years ago! Even Chibi-Usa is dead!"  
  
"They are not! They are not!"  
  
"Don't fool yourself Usagi! Even with the Silver Crystal they could not live 3,000 years!"  
  
"They could too!"  
  
"You probably drained the Silver Crystal so that you could live that long!"  
  
"That is not true! I saved you too!"  
  
"Poor Chibi-Usa, not living as long as her mother, because her mother decided that she had to drain the crystal so that she could live, and not Chibi-Usa!"  
  
"That is not true! I would never do that!"  
  
Everyone else: sweat drops  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think that they are doing?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Fighting." Heero said flatly.  
  
"It looks like fun! I want to join in!" Duo ran up to the two girls and heard some of what they were saying trying to find the best time to but in.  
  
"The only reason you were even a half way decent queen was because of the Silver Crystal!"  
  
"That is not true! I have always made a good leader!"  
  
"Yeah and when did we not get killed fighting the bad guys? Huh?"  
  
"Queen Medhelina!"  
  
"We died."  
  
"Sailor Iron Mouse!"  
  
"She worked for Sailor Galaxaia, and when we fought her, guess what? We all died."  
  
They kept going on for a while through all the bad guys, and how they always died.  
  
"How many times have you died!?" Duo asked.  
  
Just then they noticed that Duo was right beside them.  
  
"Ahhh!" Rei screamed. "Don't scare us like that!"  
  
"So, how many times have you died?"  
  
"How long were you listening?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Since the 'The only reason you were even a half way decent queen was because of the Silver Crystal' part." He told them, "So what is the Silver Crystal, were you really a queen and how many times have you died?"  
  
"Oh, uh we were just joking!" Rei said quickly, "It-It was for a school play! Yeah, Usagi played the Queen, and uh, we-we were her guardians! Yeah, isn't that right Usagi?"  
  
"No, in our time, I will be Queen Serenit-" She was cut off by Rei who clubbed her on the head, and yelled 'Usagi!'  
  
"She was just joking!" Rei said.  
  
"Mph, mmmmmmppphhhhhh!!!" Usagi tried to talk but Makato covered her mouth.  
  
"Shut-up Usagi!" Makato said.  
  
"Uh, you guys are weird." he told them.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Rei said, "And we are girls!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"And don't you know not to but into other people's conversations!?"  
  
"Don't mind Rei," Usagi told him. "She seems to make a habit of yelling at me too, so don't feel bad."  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Geez, do they fight enough?" He asked himself when he suddenly got an idea and snuck away.  
  
"Okay, let's get our horses tied up and then we can meet each other." Setsuna said, breaking up the fight.  
  
"Hmpf. I have no wish to meet any weak women." Wufie said as he went inside.  
  
"My boyfriend was just like that!" Makato said.  
  
"What is with you Makato?" Usagi asked. Makato did not answer because she was to busy thinking about her old boyfriend and Wufie.  
  
They started the task of trying to get off of their horses. Ami creative as always, tried to find an easier way to get down without falling off her horse and used the tree branch that she was going too tie her horse with to stand on. Makato once again did not have trouble with getting off of her horse. Rei and Usagi were fighting and then they were pulling each other's cheeks and sticking their tongues out. They even tried to yell at each other, but because they were pulling each other's cheeks and sticking their tongues out at each other at the same time none of their words were able to be understood by each other or the others. They somehow got off their horses without killing themselves or each other.  
  
"You two are really great friends, it shows." Quatre said.  
  
"Huh?" Rei said, "But all we do is fight and yell at each other!"  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi echoed.  
  
"Well, it shows that you really care about each other." He went on, "It's almost like you were sisters, are you?"  
  
"NO!" Rei yelled. "We don't even look alike!"  
  
Quatre backed up, "Uh, sorry?"  
  
"Rei! Why are you being mean to him?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I am not being mean to him!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
Quatre backed up some more until he bumped in to a girl standing behind him. "Oops, sorry."  
  
"Oh it's alright." The blue haired girl said, "Don't mind them; they fight over everything and anything. I'm Ami, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Quatre." He held out his hand and she accepted it. This is going to be a good friendship, he thought. "Do you like to read?"  
  
"Yeah, I love to read, how did you know?" She asked there was a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"I dunno, I just. . . um thought that you might." He looked up at her; there was not a skeptical look on her face. He hurried to change the subject, so that she would not notice how nervous he was, why was he nervous? There was something strange about this girl. "Uh, there's a huge library inside, I'll show it to you, if you want me to."  
  
"That would be great." she said.  
  
"This way." he told her and she followed him into the base.  
  
"Am NOT" Rei yelled.  
  
"ARE TOO!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
Suddenly a buck full of water was dumped over Rei. Rei heard laughing behind her, she turned around to see the braided boy holding a bucket and laughing. Usagi soon joined him laughing.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Rei asked.  
  
"I thought that you needed to cool down." He said. He then looked her in the eyes; he then decided that he should run.  
  
"You get back here!" Rei yelled as she chased him, "You are going to regret that!"  
  
Usagi then looked around, she notice a boy standing in the same spot that he had been standing in since they arrived. He was just standing there; he did not move a muscle. She then noticed his eyes. Cold and hard as ice, they were just staring at her; those eyes sent a shiver up her spine. She then ran up to him, she was going to see who this guy was.  
  
"Hello!" Usagi said in her normal happy mood. She didn't get a response, but that was okay, she had worked with hard cases before, and they all became her friends. "I'm Usagi, who are you?"  
  
Just when she thought that she was not going to get an answer, she heard him say the name 'Heero Yuy'.  
  
"Ya know what, Heero? I bet that my friend Makato has already invaded the kitchen and is cooking something delicious." She got big eyes and drooled as she thought about the food that should soon be in her mouth, "yummmmmmmm! She is really a great cook! She is a really good fighter, but she learned to cook to show that she was not such a tomboy. You have never tasted food until you have tasted food cooked by Mako-Chan. . . ." She started drooling again as her mind wondered back to food. She was snapped out of her reverie when she noticed him walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" She called to him, "Are you going to the kitchen, 'cause I'll come too!"  
  
"I have better things to do then listen to you talk about nothing." He told her without even looking back. Oh, well, she thought, I'll just get him later, first, those cookies! I swear I can smell them from here!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Commander," a soldier walked up to his Commander, "We await orders on what to do about the new enemy weapon."  
  
"Surround troops around the town and go through every last person, if they wanted into the town before, chances are, and they will come back." The General said.  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The man in the black coat stood in front of the people working on a way to take over the Crystal. "How long until we can send more of our Dark energy into the Crystal?"  
  
"We will be able to in just a few hours. Though, we also have a theory about what should happen if the two crystals meet."  
  
"What is your theory?"  
  
"The two Crystals will cancel each other out, in other words they will destroy themselves." He looked into the eyes of the Black Coated man, they were a piercing green. They seemed to pierce themselves right into him. A shiver was sent up his spine.  
  
"If that happens, then our Lord will be very displeased, so we must work faster. The two crystals must not meet."  
  
"Yes, General Zackous."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! That smells delicious!" Usagi said as she sniffed the air in the kitchen. "I can't wait to eat it!"  
  
"It will be a while," Makato said, "I've still got to boil the noodles and bake the pie."  
  
"Ohhhhh! I just can't wait!"  
  
"I really hope that black haired guy likes it . . ." She notices Usagi staring at her and changes the subject, "Um, have you seen your room yet?" Usagi shook her head, and Makato went on, "It is like it was pulled out of our time. They are exactly alike. They even had the toy that I had spilt nail polish on when I was five."  
  
"Really?! I'm going to see if they have all of my stuff!" Usagi raced down the hall. She passed Heero as he was going to his room. As she past him he felt something very weird, as if he knew her. He shook his head; that was impossible, today was the first time he had ever seen her.  
  
She went to a door Marked 'Usagi'. She was amazed. Here she was, 3,000 years from her time, but here was her stuff, it was everything! There was even the picture of her, Mamou, and Chibi-Usa in her bunny frame. She shut the door behind her. She started digging through everything. She wanted to see if this was her actual room. If she could only find Ears. There! There he was! He even had his one ear missing (that was how she got the name 'Ears').  
  
She suddenly felt a large pain in her chest. She fell to her knees and grabbed the Silver Crystal. Something was wrong with the Crystal. She felt like she had no control over it at all. She fought to keep it under control by pushing her own energy into it; she found that she could do very little. She then started transforming into Princess Serenity. She couldn't stop it. It was too strong. She was then transformed into Sailor Moon. Then she felt the crystal lower its power. She soon had it under control again. Better not tell the others, they will worry too much. She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"General Zackous," a man in a lab coat walked toward the General. "We have successfully pushed more Dark energy in to the crystal. There was a disturbance, though our energy proved to be far stronger. They should pose no threat."  
  
"Good. Our Lord will be pleased. Now get back to work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero felt pain shoot through his head, followed closely by his chest. He hit the ground with a thud as something tried to force its way out of his chest. He couldn't stop this throbbing pain. It was too much . . . he could not stop the pain. . .  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's note - Soooooo, ya wanna know what happens do ya? Well I'm not gonna tell ya. Ya'll have ta find out on your own. I'm Evil, Pure Evil! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And this one IS about a page shorter! To get me to post faster, you know what to do . . . REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Okay, maybe I got a little carried away . . . just please, review! 


	4. A computer, a pencil sharpener, a bucket...

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Chapter 4 - a computer, a pencil sharpener, a bucket of water, a book, and food  
  
A crystal. . . a crescent moon. . . a princess. . . a prince. . . a beautiful kingdom. . . a dark moon. . . ruins. . . a silver light. . . and a girl in a Sailor Outfit. . . Heero snapped out of his trance and noticed that the pain had left as soon as it had come. Then he noticed that he felt a lot heavier. He touched his shoulder which hurt because he had fallen on it wrong. Then he realized that something was blocking his hand from his shoulder.  
  
He didn't want to move to fast, worried that the pain might come back. The thing on his shoulder was cold and felt like some sort of metal. He slowly turned his head to see a piece of armor on his shoulder. He stood up and looked in the mirror, He was wearing a suit of armor, no wonder he felt so heavy! The armor was almost transparent, but it was there.  
  
He recognized the armor as the kind that he saw the prince wearing during his vision. He also saw the same glowing light on his forehead. He got his face as close to the mirror as possible to try to make out what that glowing light was. He looked at it, but there seemed to be no definite shape to it. He felt himself get lighter. He noticed that his armor was fading away, and so was that light on his forehead.  
  
He tried to convince himself that he ate something bad and had dreamed the whole thing up, but somehow, he just did not believe himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At dinner the G-boys seemed to stay to themselves, there was still the chance of the girls being enemies, very strange enemies, but still enemies. When Makato brought over the food, Usagi's eyes got bigger then anyone would have though humanly possible.  
  
"Wow, Mako-chan! This looks delicious!" Usagi said.  
  
"Geez, thanks!" She said, "Hope you like it!"  
  
Duo saw the food and he also had his eyes got just as big as Usagi's, and he almost immediately dug in, and he would have if Heero had not elbowed him in the ribs. His first thought was to yell at Heero and ask him what in the world did he do that for, but then he understood. He was waiting to see the girls eat before they ate anything. They did not want to fall for anything as stupid as food poisoning.  
  
As soon as the food was set down, Usagi just dug right in. She wanted everything on her plate, most people would never find enough room to fit all of that food onto their plate that Usagi did. Duo looked at her his stomach growling, she was eating it, it wouldn't be poisonous then, would it? Duo looked at Heero with pleading eyes, could he eat yet? Heero did the tiniest of all nods, but that was all that was needed to get Duo started.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled, "Don't be such a pig! Duo! You too! That is just disgusting!" And then just to make her mad, Duo stuffed even more food in his mouth.  
  
Makato blushed as she looked up to see Wufie eating. She could not tell if he liked it, but he was eating it.  
  
After dinner, they all fought over the bathrooms. There were two bathrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. All of the girls were fighting over the showers; they were all dirty and sweaty from the ride here.  
  
Later after all the showers were done, they all slowly walked to their rooms. Ami was reading as she walked to her room, it was a book that Quatre had lent her, 'Mobile Suite Technology Information'. Usagi bumped into her, and looked at the title of the book and didn't waste any time in asking how she could read a book with so many big words. Ami tried to explain it, but Usagi, who had trouble just reading a book, didn't get, so she gave up.  
  
Usagi walked to her room, she yawned and stretched. She then noticed someone to her right. It was Heero.  
  
"Hey, Heero!" When he didn't say anything back she went on talking. "Whatcha doin'? I'm going to bed I am sooooooo tiered! *yawn*  
  
Silence was his only answer.  
  
"So where are you going?" Usagi asked Heero. Heero just nodded his head to the door of his room. "Oh, so you are tiered too, huh?"  
  
"The perfect soldier!? No way! He could never be tiered! It just isn't possible!" Duo had come up and invited himself in to the conversation.  
  
"Huh? The perfect soldier?" Usagi asked.  
  
Duo clasped his hands over his mouth, he wasn't supposed to talk about the being a Gundam Pilot in front of the girls, they didn't know how much they could let them know about them! They still didn't know if they could trust them. For all they knew, these girls could be spies to learn more about their weaknesses. They had thought about going somewhere else, but their Gundams were in need of repair and they had no where else to go.  
  
"Uh, it's just . . . nothing! Ignore me! Okay? I'll just . . . go to my . . . room . . . right . . . good night!" Duo started to walk away from them to his room and when he got there, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Heero started off toward his room but stopped half way. "What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Uh, it's Tuskino Usagi." She said kind of surprised he asked her name. Heero then walked into his room, not a word to her.  
  
There was something not normal about those girls, and he would find out what it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi changed into her p.j.s and yawned, she was more than ready to fall asleep. She landed on her soft bed and went under the covers. Comfort swept over her and soon she was asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufie for some reason couldn't sleep, so he decided to walk around until he could. He got changed out of what he slept in and then he walked around the base. He wanted to see what it could be hiding, why else would these people be here? The only reason was to catch them off guard and then they would be so defenseless that they would be easily captured. But Wufie refused to let himself even think that might happen to them. There was no way he was going to let his guard down for a minute.  
  
He stopped and listened, he could have sworn that he just heard footsteps from the kitchen. When he sneaked around the corner to see who it was, he found that it was juts one of the girls that had come today. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes, she was pretty tall, and she was cooking something. She had a lot of stuff around her; he guessed that it was to make whatever she was cooking. He never knew that would take so much stuff to make food. When he got closer, he realized that she was humming a song. He got a closer look and recognized her as Makato.  
  
Makato suddenly looked up, she had heard someone coming, "Hey, who's there?" Wufie walked out into the open. As soon as she saw him, she started to blush, it was the one that reminded her of her old boy friend, "Uh . . . hi. . ."  
  
"What are you doing?" "I'm cooking."  
  
"It's past midnight."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you normally cook at one in the morning?"  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep. Do you normally walk around at 1 A.M.?"  
  
"No, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Well, there you go; I'm just cooking till I get tired."  
  
"What a girly thing to do."  
  
"Ha. Girly? Me? I think I am going to laugh."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"At my old school I got expelled for fighting."  
  
"What'd ya do? Pull someone's hair."  
  
"No. I fought with fists."  
  
"So why do you cook?"  
  
"I like to, it reminds people that I am not only good for fighting, even though that is what I am destined to do."  
  
"How do you know your destiny?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I went to the future?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
Silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei sat in her room. She had a bucket of water, a huge box of reddish pink hair dye, lots of string, and a spoon which she was stirring her brew with. She read the back of the hair dye box.  
  
"One hand full of this stuff? That won't be enough." She poured the whole thing into the bucket, "Too bad I don't have more. . . Duo, you will pay for dumping that water on me earlier. . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami sat in her bed, doing what else but reading? She was amazed at the technology these days. She also had her mini super computer with her. She was transferring all of this data to her computer.  
  
"This war Setsuna told us about, it must be horrible. These weapons, they are so strong . . . is there anyway to end the war without hundreds of thousands of deaths? No wonder she said that they need to soften up, they fight in the war, and they must have seen so many people die . . . and I too know how hard that is." She said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, if I just come in at the right time . . . no that would never work." Minako crumbled up and the threw piece of paper she was working on away. She immediately started another. She pushed hard on the pencil tip and started to scheme another plan to get Trowa to notice her. The tip of her pencil broke and she realized that she didn't have another.  
  
"They have to have a pencil sharpener around here somewhere. . ." and with that she started out in search of a pencil sharpener.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sat down in front of his computer. He was searching for the words: Tuskino Usagi This was weird. There were no files on her in the past 20 years. It is like she never existed. He used every thing he knew to get information on her. He searched every thing. He extended how far back his, he went as far back as any files could go, and that was really far. Still nothing.  
  
Except for 2,000 years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniff* *sniff* Usagi opened her eyes sat straight up. One word. FOOD! Usagi slipped into her bunny slippers, to match her bunny p.j.s and ran out of her room, she was soooooo hungry! She didn't know the place well enough to know where the kitchen was, so she followed her nose.  
  
She ran into someone on her way there. She immediately recognized who it was by the:  
  
"Hey! Usagi you klutz!" Rei turned on a flashlight to light up the pitch black hallway.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing here?" Usagi looked around, "And with a bucket of reddish pink water, and string?"  
  
"Shhhh! I'd tell you, but you'd tell everyone! What are you doing up?"  
  
"Food."  
  
"I shoulda guessed."  
  
"Do you wanna come with me?"  
  
Rei really was hungry, she was tempted to come back to her work, but then she thought it over, and realized that if she quit for a while, who knows what could happen to her stuff.  
  
"No, you go. I've got to finish this little project up."  
  
Usagi noted that the room Rei was next to was the pigtailed boy.  
  
"Uh, Rei, what are you going to do to him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Go eat."  
  
"Right. Food first."  
  
Usagi started down the hall, and saw that Ami's door was open, and light was coming from it. She peeked in and saw Ami working on her computer. No use going in there, she wouldn't understand anything about it anyway. So she just kept going.  
  
Usagi saw a dark outline of someone obviously looking for something. The outline showed long hair and baggy p.j.s.  
  
"Minako? Is that you?"  
  
"Yep. I can't find a pencil sharpener anywhere!"  
  
"Why do you want a pencil sharpener?"  
  
"To sharpen my pencil, of course!"  
  
"Well, why do you even need a pencil?"  
  
"To create my igneous scheme to get Trowa to notice me!"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked." Usagi cemented, "Ami is awake too, she's in her room, and don't mess with Rei, she's making some evil plan to get back at Duo, that pig tailed boy.  
  
"Ami probably has a pencil sharpener." Minako ran off in the direction of Ami's room and disappeared into the darkness, and with that, Usagi started off to find the kitchen. She lifted her nose, the food smelled so close. . . there it was! The kitchen! At the table sat Makato. She had her dreamy eyes on her cookies that she had made. If Usagi could guess what was going on she would guess that she had met up with the Chinese boy, and by the way she was looking at those cookies, he just might have eaten one.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan! Is it okay if I have one of those cookies?" Makato nodded without moving her eyes off of the cookies. So Usagi stuffed a few in her mouth. "So did you see that Chinese boy?" Makato nodded. "Um, so what did you talk about?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kinda stuff?"  
  
"Cooking, time travel."  
  
"Time travel?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"You didn't say that we went to the future?"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"What!? Rei and Ami are going to kill you!"  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stupid girl. Did she really think that she could make him believe her stupid lies? There was no way she could go to the future! Wufie was walking to his room; he noticed that Heero's door was cracked open. He saw a small light coming from it. He just let himself in; he knew that from the glow of a computer that Heero was not asleep. He walked in further to see Heero typing into his computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wufie asked Heero.  
  
"Searching for Tuskino Usagi."  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
"Nothing . . . in the past 2,000 years." Heero answered. One thought went threw his mind: time travel. That was what the girl said. But he refused to believe that. You could not travel through time.  
  
"What do you mean 'in the past 2,000 years'?" Wufie questioned  
  
"There was a Chiba Usagi, 2,000 years ago. She married a guy named Chiba Mamoru. Her maiden name was Tuskino Usagi. Back then Tokyo was ruled by a queen called Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was a kind ruler of her people and had a kid, named Usagi. She also had protectors with strange magic powers. They were the sailor senshi, but their true identities were found out, and they were Mitzuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, Kino Makato, Sailor Jupiter, and Aino Minako, Sailor Venus."  
  
"That's the name of the girls here." Wufie stated.  
  
"Yes, but there is more. There were other protectors too, but they were to protect the planet from invaders, they did not protect the princess direct, like the others did. They were called the outer senshi. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn. Their powers were said to be stronger than those of the inner senshi. Saturn was the strongest, though she was the youngest, she was the strongest with destruction powers that could destroy the world when she brought down her glaive. Sailor Pluto was said to be the guardian of time and a protector of the gates of time. She could see the future, time travel, and live forever."  
  
"This is a legend, right?" Wufie said.  
  
"Not according to these files, but they might be so old that parts of their data might have been erased."  
  
"Time travel. . . Makato said something about it. . ."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo woke up, and he had to go to the bathroom, and a midnight snack would be great right about now. He yawned, stretched, and started walking out of his room. He opened the door. Something cold and reddish pink poured over him. He yelped as the coldness flooded over him. He stood there shaking and shivering, he noted Rei over to his right, laughing. This was war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Any updates on the crystal, or should I say crystals?" General Zackous asked his scientists.  
  
"The second crystal almost appeared, though, it did not for long. I believe that it had sensed that the other crystal, and was trying to draw power from the first crystal, to energize it more to fight off our dark energy. It may not know that the other one is in the same boat." The scientist reported.  
  
"So, now the two crystals are trying to take each other's powers, how exiting. I can't wait to see how this turns out. Will they in the end fight each other, or us?"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Author's notes~ If you want to know why I said that the last Tuskino Usagi lived 2,000 years ago instead of 3,000, it's because of the Silver Millennium. She lived 1,000 years in the Silver Millennium. Please Review! This is the last of the old chapters, so the next chapters I still have to write and they will be better! So if you review I will type faster! 


	5. A Cry for Help

Liger003 ~ Hey, sorry this took so long. I was writing it on my laptop, which decided I that it hated me and decided it didn't want to work. So I had to try to get it off my laptop while it was dying, then my cousin comes over and says she wants on it, I tell her it is broke but she goes on anyway and you know what? It decided to work for her. I tell you, it hates me. Oh, and no, it is not going to be Heero and Usagi romance! Oh, no! O.o that would be wrong! I won't tell you why, but there will be no romance between the  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Sailor Wing  
  
Chapter 5 ~ A call for 'help'  
  
"Darn it!" Duo yelled at the mirror. He had washed his hair three times and nothing happened! It stayed that pinkish-red color! She had gone too far! She messed with his hair! He could even detect a tint of pink in his skin, too. Rei was going to pay!  
  
The braided pilot got changed into his regular clothed while he wondered what to do with his hair. In the end he found a hat and stuffed his hair in it, there really wasn't much else he could do. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head in disapproval. He looked silly with his hair up in the tall hat (the hat had to be tall to fit all of his hair). He almost let it stay down, despite its color. Then he reminded himself that he would look twice as silly with his hair out. Just think what the others would say. Wufie would probably tell him he looked like a weak woman with his hair like that.  
  
He sat down on the bed, what could he do to get her back ten times worse than what he did to her? But what was worse than pink hair?  
  
A smile ran all of the way up to his eyes. He had a plan.  
  
Duo left his room and went to see what Rei was doing. It was 5 in the morning; the only one up was probably Heero doing his homework on the girls. Duo wondered if he had found anything out. There was a light in Rei's room and he heard a slight giggle. He slowly cracked the door.  
  
The priestess was writing something in a small book, I wouldn't be a diary? Would it? His smile jolted up and beyond his eyebrows. This was great. He knocked ad acted as if he saw nothing.  
  
"Hey, Rei." The priestess must have jumped three feet high. She quickly shoved her book under her pillow and nervously turned too see who it was.  
  
"Oh, hey, pink-boy." She said to him, "What do you want? I swear I haven't done anything since the bucket of hair dye."  
  
"Yeah, right." He nodded. "Would you go into town with me? I need to buy shampoo to try to get your colored crap out of it, and I don't know what kind of shampoo to get."  
  
"You want me to go? You're not mad?" She asked shocked. He wasn't mad? What was wrong with him?  
  
"No, not at all." 'I only felt like strangling you and then squishing you with Deathsythe Hell.' He put on a fake smile.  
  
"Why would you go at five in the morning?"  
  
"Less of a crowd."  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Let me get changed." She changed out of her p.j.s and into her regular clothed. She brought a purse with her and hid a camera in it. She did after all want a picture of her work; it was a lot of work to set up that trick.  
  
Duo didn't come to breakfast, no one could find him, or Rei either. Makoto wasn't disappointed, though. She had made breakfast and he was eating some.  
  
"Hey! Usagi! Stop stuffing your face and pass me the bacon! I want to have some before you eat it all!" Minako yelled across the table at Usagi. Usagi didn't let her fork leave her hand, instead she just used her other hand and accidentally spilt it all over Heero. Heero showed no emotion, just got up and went to change shirts.  
  
"I'll make more!" Makato said.  
  
Ami and Quatre sat next to each other and talked about what sounded like a pretty boring book to Usagi, but then again, just plain reading was boring to Usagi.  
  
Minako got up, "I'm done!" She told everybody. "I feel like getting out of this base and going into town for some shopping! Usagi, Ami, Makato, do you want to come?" She asked.  
  
They all nodded their heads and went to get ready.  
  
"Wow! This base is so far away from here and I think horsey is getting tired here, my butt definitely is." Makato said. They had to ride the horses into the village because there was no other way to get there.  
  
"Hey, is that the village?" Ami pointed. Sure enough there was a small building slowly coming into view.  
  
"Hey! There are guards!" Usagi noticed, "How do you plan to get around them?"  
  
"Well, I figured that since you could knock those guards out with the Silver Crystal, you could probably mess with their minds, right?" Minako smiled.  
  
"No! No way!" Usagi shook her head frantically, "Not after all of the strange stuff it has been pulling on me lately! I don't want to transform in front of them!"  
  
"Oh! You won't! I will give you some of my power to keep it under control if you like." Minako told her.  
  
"I don't think that this is a good idea, Minako." Ami said. "It is too risky."  
  
"Ahhh! You're no fun!" Minako argued.  
  
"I have to agree with Ami." Makato told them, "I mean, can you control how much power you give her? We don't want you passing out on us."  
  
"Sure I can!"  
  
"I'll try. . ." Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah! Hi, guys!" Duo waved at the guards, "How you all doing?"  
  
Duo walked up to the guards, Rei with him, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt, so far it seemed that they would never go out of style, even in a few thousand years.  
  
"I'm Lutenit Maxwell! I need to get into this village to talk to some of the villagers, and then I promise I will be out of your hair! I've got to get going!" The guards' only response was to lift up their guns. "Hey! I didn't do anything! I just wanna get in!"  
  
The leader of the two guards answered him, "Where are your papers?"  
  
"Geez, getting picky on me, are you?" The braided pilot started digging through his pockets, he caught hold of some thing and pulled it free, "Here ya go, you will find stuff for her, too. That's Lutenit Hino." He jabbed his finger at Rei.  
  
The man looked over them, "You're free to pass. If you don't mind me asking, why are you not in uniform?"  
  
Dou crept up and practally whispered in his ear, "We're undercover, looking for strange things, you better be careful, I might add you to the list."  
  
When they got in, Rei couldn't help but ask how he got all of those papers.  
  
"Shhhh! I made them up, don't tell anyone? K?" He winked at her. She turned bright red and looked away as if looking for a store.  
  
"There, that store might have something." She pointed to a store with a sign that said 'Walton's Store'  
  
"Geez, what an original name." Dou mumbled.  
  
"Hey, you want to get that stuff out of your hair or what?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"What? You want your hair to stay pink?"  
  
"No."  
  
They went to the door and noted that there was a guard standing outside, it made them wonder what they were protecting. They walked into the store, doing their best not to look nervous, Duo had no problem, but Rei's mind kept going back to those fake papers. When they got inside, there was a lot of stuff she had no idea what was, but then she did come from 3,000 years in the past.  
  
She went to the soap isle and stared looking at what hair shampoo they had. She stared reading the bottles.  
  
"Hey! Rei! I'm going down here!" He pointed are an isle with a guns and knives. Before she could say anything, he was gone.  
  
Duo stared, drooling, at a long knife. It had a deadly silver blade, and a golden handle.  
  
The clerk at the desk shook his head. It was a good thing that they were kept behind glass, otherwise who knew what that boy would do with it.  
  
Duo spotted two men looking at guns. They were big and had a lot of muscle. Perfect. He walked over to them.  
  
"Hi!" They turned around to look at him. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor. . ."  
  
"Why should we do you a favor?" The biggest asked.  
  
"Because I can do something for you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You are from this village, right?" The guy nodded. "They won't let you out of this village, will they?" The guy nodded again. "Do you want to go get help for your village?" The guy nodded another time, "Well, I can get you out."  
  
"Ha! Don't lie! You're only a kid!"  
  
"I happen to be a soldier that can make you some fake papers to get out of here. No doubt that it what you were going to use them for, you should know that that soldier outside would just take it away, but you were going to try to blast your way out? Trust me; with security like this, you are not going to go far with just a gun. A Gundam would have trouble getting through this."  
  
"Oh, really? You seem to know a lot about the security around here. Do you plan to trick us and then turn us in?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh and how should we know that?"  
  
"Look! Here are my papers; I can get you some just like them."  
  
The second guy looked at them, "Fine, you get us papers, we do you a favor. What do you want us to do?" Duo whispered something in his ear, "That's it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
Rei picked up a bottle of Shampoo and started over to where he was looking at knifes. "Hey, Duo, try this." She tossed him the bottle. "Now let's go. They must be wondering where we are."  
  
"Alright, you go on out and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute." He looked back at the knives. Rei started to ward the door.  
  
She walked out and waited by the door. She noticed that the guard left and she was alone. She heard footsteps and turned around to see two men walking toward her.  
  
"Hey, pretty lady." The bigger one smiled. "Give us your money."  
  
"I have none."  
  
"We don't believe you." He grabbed her wrist and lifted her above the ground.  
  
"I warn you, I am a very powerful priestess! Now put me down."  
  
What if he doesn't want to?" the other one questioned.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you." She pulled out one of her priestess papers. She started chanting and threw it at his head. The man tried to laugh, but he couldn't. He was frozen. She slipped out of his grip and dropped to the ground.  
  
"What'd you do to him?" He ran over to her and stopped her from grabbing another paper. The man was clearly stronger than her. She didn't stand a chance, she didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice.  
  
"Dou, help me!"  
  
Just then Dou jumped into the fight and swung a punch at the man and he was down in seconds. "Hey, Rei. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She rubbed her wrist where she had it pulled on.  
  
"Good. Just wait until the others hear this." He pulled out a tape recorder and played it she heard her voice, 'Duo help me!' But she also heard something that wasn't there before. 'Help me! I am too weak! I need your help! You are my hero!'  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"No, but since I recorded your voice on this, this baby lets me make it to where I can say something and it comes out as your voice. But they don't know that. What do you think they will say?"  
  
"Dou, I am going to kill you!" He played the tape which said, 'Dou, I love you.'  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, like I said sorry this took so long. And sorry about the names misspellings. If I ever spelt anything right, I think my friends would doe of shock. I'll try to be more careful with the names, but you have no idea how much I rely on spell check and spell check doesn't work on the names. So, sorry, I'll try to be more careful. So if you did or didn't like, please review. 


End file.
